ReStarving
by IceAngel's Hikari
Summary: Ryou is starving him self can Bakura and the others save him in time.MarikBakuraMalikRyou please R
1. Chapter 1

STARVING  
By: RYOU MOON  
Beta: Avalon Hunter

Summary: Why is Ryou starving himself? Does anyone know why? Can Bakura and the others save him in time; or will Ryou die without knowing the truth?

Warning: this is a yaoi there will be some OCC in this story to. I decided to reread this and there were some things in this story that I wonted to change.

AGE:

Ryou: 13  
Malik: 16  
Bakura: 18  
Marik: 19  
Yugi: 15  
Yami: 18  
Joey: 16  
Seto: 18  
Mokuba: 13

PAIRINGS START OUT AS:

Marik/Bakura/Malik  
Yami/Seto  
Yugi/Joey  
Ryou and Mokuba are friends.

LATER PAIRINGS:

Marik/Bakura/Malik/Ryou

Ryou:  
I should probably introduce myself. I'm Ryou Bakura, everyone just calls me Ryou. My yami's name is Bakura, just like my last name. I'm going to be 13 in  
2 weeks. Right now I'm in the bathroom, looking at my reflection. I suppose it would be correct to say that my features are...different. You see, I'm an albino, so I have silver/white hair, snow white skin, and brown eyes. My eyes are proof enough that I'm an albino because albinos have red or brown looking eyes. Technically, I have no eye color. It's simply the blood behind my eyes showing through.  
Knowing this always makes me feel different, but that's because I am.  
And I know it.

I hate looking in the mirror. I hate seeing how very thin I am. But that was my choice. It's sad that the people who call themselves my friends  
haven't noticed anything wrong with me. Not even my own yami has noticed my slow path to the grave.

I know that if Bakura ever found out that I purposefully starve myself, he would blame himself. I don't want that. I love him far too much to ever do that to him.

If I can't get away with not eating anything then I make myself throw it back up once I'm alone in my private bathroom. My friends think I am too innocent and a bit naive when it comes to things like dating, kissing, sex and love, but that's only because I've never  
had any experience with any of it. My friends are always careful of talking about that kind of stuff around me, because I'm the youngest in the group. Even Seto's younger brother is older than me.

I'm also the only one that's never hade a relationship. Even Mokuba has a girlfriend and he's just 5 months older than me. Is seems all of my friends are in a relationship except me it make's me feel left out.

Bakura just got home so, tearing myself away from my bathroom mirror, I walk downstairs and into the living room. Bakura and Marik are lounging on the  
couch and Malik just walked out of the kitchen with some sodas and sat in Bakura's lap.

I felt sick. It wasn't that I was jealous that they were going out; it was just that I wanted  
them to love me too. I guess you could say that was the reason I starve myself. I wanted them to love me too, and not as a friend or a little brother; as a  
lover. Even though I don't quite know what a lover is, I still want to be theirs. It hurts to see them together and me all alone.

I went into the kitchen and made dinner we ate in the living room and watched the new Peter Pan movie, even though I knew that the others didn't like  
it that much. After I was done eating I politely excused myself and went upstairs to my private bathroom. I bent over the toilet and got rid of my dinner. Man did it hurt, but the emptiness in my tummy was nothing compared to the emptiness in my  
heart. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs to finish the movie.

I'm back in my room now. No one noticed my little secret, but I wish someone would. When I go near my friends I make sure that I wear baggy clothes  
so they can't see the skeleton that I've become.

Looking into the mirror that I hate so much, I scan my reflection. I'm scared by what I see. I can see my lungs are being constricted, no wonder it is  
getting harder to breathe lately. I seem to always be  
tired now-a-days, so I am going to bed now. Tomorrow is the first day of summer vacation.

The Next Day

Bakura:

I'm very worried about Ryou. He has changed allot in the past year. I had thought that he was just going through puberty, but I don't think that's it anymore.  
He had become so non-social and distant, even to me and I'm his other half. I notice that every time he leaves or excuses himself he shuts off our mind-link  
and now it's a common thing for me to wake up to a brick wall instead of the warm aura that I used to feel. It worries me.

He never used to do that until about a year ago when I started to go out with Malik and Marik, but I know from what is left of our link that he likes us  
together. He's very close to Malik and Marik, but not me anymore.  
That's the reason I talked to them about the changes in Ryou and they agreed with me. They said they would help me find out what is going on with  
Ryou. I can't believe that Ryou is going to be 13 in 2 weeks; Malike, Marik, and I are throwing him a surprise party. Everyone is coming.

I love Ryou the same way I love my lovers, and they feel the same. We agreed that even though he is  
going to be 13 he is still too young for something like that. I mean, he doesn't even know what a hard-on is; he's never masturbated before either. I doubt he's even started puberty yet. I thought he had, but I guess I was wrong. He's still very innocent like that.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when the doorbell started ringing, and I think I know who it is.

(Can you please get that?) Yami Ryou whispered through a slip in our mind-link. He sounded very tired.

/Yeah, sure thing Ry/

So I get up to get the door and there's my lover Malik standing with take out. He's such a life save 'cause who would want to cook on the first day of summer  
brake? Not that I can really cook, because I can't, and Marik's standing there with a big grin on his beautifully tanned face.

I went to check on Ryou to see if he was hungry but he was fast asleep. It is summer so I let him sleep.  
We just watched a movie and wound up falling asleep to.

A while later we were awoken by a cry of what sounded pretty painful, coming from upstairs. Then it hit me, Ryou was the only one up there. We got to his room and saw him on the floor crying. I ran to him and asked what was wrong. He told me his stomach and chest hurt. I went to pick him up and put him in bed,  
but he gently pushed me away and said he could do it  
one his own.

So I let him. I told him he should eat something but he just shook his head. I asked him if he wanted some ginger-ale and crackers and once again he just  
shook his head and slowly started to fall asleep. I walked to the door and beckoned my lovers to follow. They both had worry etched across their faces. We  
went back downstairs to talk about his birthday party.

I'm worried about you Ryou. I wish you would tell me what is wrong so I can help.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

AND A VARY SPECIAL THANKS TO AVALON HUNTER


	2. Chapter 2

STARVING  
By: Ryou Moon  
Beta: Avalon Hunter  
Warnings: Yaoi and a lime scene.

RYOU: The Next Morning

I could see the sun and hear the birds outside my window there was a gentle knock on the door. I looked up to see one of the people that had stolen my  
heart without even knowing it. The beautiful Egyptian prince known as Malik Ishtar. When he saw that I was awake he came in and walked over to sit next to me.

I got lost in his oh-so beautiful lavender eyes until I realized he was talking to me. "Ryou, are you feeling better?" he asked and I could see the worry  
in his eyes, much like the worry in Bakura's eyes. It made me feel guilty for doing this to them. The problem was that I tried to start eating again, but it  
hurt. That was when I finally realized that I  
couldn't control it anymore and that just made me not want to even try to eat.  
I don't know what hurts more, eating or not eating, but I'm tired of all this pain.

"Yes.", I mumbled, and looked away. I hate to lie and I'm awful at it." Are you sure?" he questioned softly. No, I'm not sure, but I can't tell him that.  
If only he would guess. Please guess, Malik Please save me from all this pain!

My eyes start feeling with tears, and I can't help but to leaned into his chest and just start crying  
my heart.

MALIK:

I was shocked that he just fell against me and started sobbing. I could tell that he was in real pain. But he won't tell any of us what's wrong, not even Bakura.

I softly rubbed small circles on his back," Oh Ryou, what's wrong with you? Please tell me, I'm begging you to tell me. Maybe I can help you." All I heard him say in reply was," No."

"What do you mean no? You don't know if I can of can't help until you tell me what's wrong!" He just buried his face against my neck and mumbled," You and Marik  
will hate me and Bakura will get made if I tell you the truth."

I was silent for a few moments, thinking about what it could be. Ryou was quiet against me, his breathing beginning to smooth out. Finally I spoke," I don't knew what you could have done to make me or Marik hate you, and you know that Bakura could never really get made at you. I don't think any of us could."

I looked down at him and realized that he had fallen asleep again, so I gently laid him down and left the room to talk to the others.

When I walked in I was met with the sight of my yami licking and kissing down the back of Bakura's neck and thrusting his hard member into the little opening in Bakura's sexy ass. Man are they hot when  
they go at it doggy style. They hadn't noticed me yet so I just climbed into the bed and gave a little help to Bakura's obvious need. After we were done we collapsed  
onto the bed I pulled the blankets up and snuggled into them, glad that it was summer. The last thought in my mind was of Ryou and the pained sobs from  
earlier. I fell asleep feeling safe in the loving arms of my lovers.

RYOU:

I woke up and was in terrible pain. My stomach and chest hurt so bad I could hardly breath, so I got out of bed and stumbled my way into the hall. I tried to  
make it to my yami's room but wound up collapsing and  
knocking a very expensive vase over.

I'm so scared. I can't breath. My chest won't let the air in my lungs. I don't know what to do; all I know is that I want my yami.

BAKURA:

I heard a crash in the hall and got up quick, Malik and Marik right on my heels. We threw on some boxers and ran into the hall. What I saw made my heart stop.

On the floor was Ryou covered in cuts with glass all around him. I ran over to him, not caring about the glass and knelt next to him.  
He looked up at me and whispered that he couldn't breath and that he was scared.  
I told Marik to call 911 and Malik came over to us.  
He fell to his own knees and started to cry.

I held my hikari in my arms and tried to keep him awake until the medics came. His breathing was shallow and just the sight of him gasping for air was  
making my own chest hurt. When the medics got there Ryou had passed out.  
I think what scared me most of all though was when the medics lifted up Ryou's shirt  
and all I saw was bone. I heard Marik cry out my name, but it was very distant.  
Then everything went black.

XoxoxoxoxoTO BE CONTINUEDxoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

STARVING  
Author: IceAngels Hikari  
Beta: Avalon Hunter  
Warning: **Lemon** in this chapter.

MARIK:  
The day started out so good, I still don't know how it  
could turn bad in so little time. I woke up with the sun in my eyes and birds chirping in my ears. Man, they can get annoying in the morning Bakura was on  
my chest, but I noticed that Malik wasn't in bed. I didn't dwell on it though; he was probably in the kitchen or something.

I decided to put my full attention on waking Bakura. You wouldn't know it, but he is a very kind person at heart and looking at him asleep just proved it all the  
more. He doesn't have that innocence that Ryou has,  
but I like Bakura that way.

I started to lick and nip my way from his ear down to his jaw and he started to make small moaning sounds. I continued to lick down his chest until I met his  
pierced nipple: we are all into kinky stuff. I took the hardened nipple into my mouth and his hands found their way to my hair, which told me that he was  
officially awake.  
I started to lick my way down to the newly found cock that's pressed against his belly,  
but stopped for a moment to dip my tongue into his navel before continuing my way down.  
When I finally reached my prize I wrapped my lips around his member  
and slowly slid it in, but Bakura never has been the patient type.

He started to buck his hips in and out of my mouth so I decided to let him be in charge, for now that is. A few minuets later I took the chants to deep throat him, he came in my mouth and I swallowed every drop.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his, giving him a taste of himself and quickly reach for the lube I don't bother with preparing him it's not his style I slather the lube on my member and entered his body to the hilt. I paused to let him adjust to the intrusion and when he gave the go ahead I immediately got into a fast and strong rhythm. I wanted to have a deeper penetration so I left his body and turned him over onto his hands and knees and slammed back in.  
I could hear him moan under me as I hit his prostate dead on. I started to lick and kiss his neck. The next thing I noticed was that my precious light had joined us.

Bakura had grown hard again and Malik took advantage of this. He lay down on his back and started to give Bakura a mind numbing blowjob. I say mind numbing  
because if there was an award for blowjobs, Malik would win no doubt. I silently thanked Malik for relieved Bakura of his obvious needs.

After we all came we tucked back into bed. Bakura fell back to sleep right away. Malik kissed me and drifted to sleep as well. I, on the other hand, started to muse over how I love the way my lovers taste so different. Bakura has a bitter, spicy taste while Malik has a sweet, spicy taste. He says that it's because he's a vegetarian, and if he's right I wonder how Ryou would taste. He's a vegetarian too. Actually, Ryou started it. He's what you would call a tree hugger...but back to the subject. I bet he would  
taste like candy or something of the sort. I give one last look at the two in my arms and drift off to sleep.

CRASH was all I heard before Bakura jumped up and was getting his boxers on. He looked panicked and Malik was following Bakura's actions so I did as well. We  
rushed out into the hallway and saw a sad sight. Ryou lay in broken glass.

Bakura was at his side in a flash. He told me to go call 911 so I rushed down stairs and called for an ambulance. When they got here I led them up to the  
others and went to hold my scared light. So the medics went to the scratched and sick look child in Bakura's arms.

Bakura backed away to let them work. The medics lifted up Ryou's shirt to examine him better. Malik and I gasped at the site that met us. Bakura went pale and I cried out his name. He was out cold on the floor.  
I looked at the medics and saw them put a tube down Ryou's little throat. They said that they couldn't get an IV in and that they had to hurry to the hospital.  
They were going to take Bakura too, and they agreed to let us ride with them.

So we followed them to the ambulance and took off to the hospital where the fate of my lover and the child we wanted to be our lover was on the line.

xoxoxoxoxoxoTO BE CONTINUEDxoxoxoxoxooxoxo


End file.
